Dances in the Summer Night
by CharlieXBella
Summary: Isabeau has never learnt to dance. Can Loki teach her before the Asgard Ball at the palace? A preqeul to my fanfictions 'Danceson The Rainbow Bridge" and 'The Many Sleepless Nights of Summer Melody' Its about Loki and Isabeau's life before they declare their love for each other and also Loki and Thors brotherly love! PLZ R R!


**DANCEZ IN THE SUMER NIGHT!**

**AN:** **I was so inspred by Step up 2 that i wantd to rite a fic about the tru love of loki & my OC from mai otha fic Dances on the Randow bridge becaus I wantd to tlak abot ho mai OC Isabeau lernt how to dance. & also abot hw Loki and Isi were kids togther & aso how loki lernt to telprot! I aslo wnated 2 sho how Isy and Sumer are besties from waaay back like they alredy are in my other fic. But u dont hav to red Dancrs on the Ranbow Bridde or The Many Slepless Nights of Sumer Meldoy to get this ok! Plez R+R ILY!**

Once upon a tiem in Asgyrd it was very beautiful and the sun was shining golden in the sky. A beautiful young girl named Isabeau Tomkins was skipping happily along a golden path between emereld trees that were tall and majestic and she was singing a song of love and joy in her clear and delicate voice.  
"I am so happy," thought Isabeau as she skipped and she watchd the birds flying in the trees and the blue sky overhead that was the exact same shade of blue as her cerulean eyes. She was carying a basket that had ribbons all on the handel because she was going to the markert to get fresh bread. Isabeau stopped to pick some lovely flowers that reminded her of beautiful clouds and when she did she herd a little noise!  
"What was that?" asked Isabeau in her lovely voice. And when she looked up she saw a handsome boy her age falling out of the tree! He landed on top of her but it didn't hurt either of them because they were Asguadian and the jade green grass cushioned their fall.  
"Are you ok?" worried Isabeau because she was a really friendly and loving person.  
"Yes I am fine" replied a slightly grumpy and squished voice. The two childrens untangled there limbs.  
"Oh hello" said Isabeau. "Are you new around here because I thought I knew every body!" and the boy didn't say anything. Isabeau thought he might be embarased that he had fallen out of a tree onto her head. So Isabeau found her basket with the lovely ribbons and lace on it and gave him a pretty flower to cheer him up.  
"Thanks" said the boy in a garded voice. He let Isabeau put the flower in his button hole which was very cute. "but I am not knew around here, I just don't go outsid very often."  
"Oh!" said Isabeau with shocked surprise. "But the outside is wonderful and magical and it makes my heart fill with joy! It is so sad that you don't go outside!"  
"Yes I suppose" said the lad looking a bit down. "but I am outside now aren't I?"  
"Yes!" confirmed Isabeau holding his hand nicely. And she helped him up and she picked up her bucket in her other hand and she said, "Would you like to go to the market with me? It is amazing there!"  
"I have never been to a market before" said the boy nervously.  
"There are lots of people and they are all lovely and nice! I am going to buy some bread!" said Isabeau. "Then we can eat it together!"  
"Wow!" said the boy and he looked happy for the first times since Isabel had met him. "That sounds like fun!"  
"It is trememdous fun!" said Isabeu and then she remembered that she has to remebr her manners like she was always told before she was an orphan all alone in the forest. "I'm sorry I should have said that my name is Isabeau!"  
"Well my name is Loki" said the boy. And they went to the market together.

~ten years later~  
Isabeau was sitting in the forest drawing a very pretty and delicate rose. She was singing a pretty song and all the animals had stopped to listen because she had a very harmonious voice. She was wearing a very tight midnight blue silk dress that clung to all the right places and made her look very appealing but she wasn't wearing any shoes.  
"Hello" said a smoky familiar voice by her ear and Isbeau felt her pulse jump gleefuly. "What are u drawing there?"  
"It's a rose" said Isabeau in her voice like clear golden bells. And Loki sat next to her and sat down very close to her. He was very handsome now he was older and his raven hair fell into his gorgeous green eyes like an illustrios waterfall. He knew now that Isabeau lived in the forest all alone because she was a tragic orphan who was all alone and people wouldnt let her live in the villaige because they thought she was cursed! He was her only friend! It filled him with a sense of responsiblitliy and warmth. But he felt kind of bad because he also thought that he loved her and it made him feel like he was making advantage of their close connection.  
"So did you sneak out again?" inquired Isabeau looking at her page because she was trying to be subtle. And Loki said "Yes" because he had.  
"Aw but Loki!" she said in a voice of dep concern. "You can't awlays sneak out because if you get cought then you will never be alowed out of the castle again and I can never see you again!"  
Lokis eyes got all sad with the terror of never being abel to see Isabeau again. "But then how can I see you?"  
"You could try being alowed out of the castle for some free time?" Isabeau prompted suggestingly.  
"Yes' he said "i probably could. OR" he said in a voice with a better idea "I CAN ASK FATHER TO HLOD A BALL!"  
"but loki!" Isabeau cried. "A ball has nothing to do with me getting to see u!"  
"Oh but it does!" Loki pervaded " For democracy I'll tell him he should invite our woodland friends to the dance as well! And I'll introduce you and then maybe we can find you a HOUSE!"  
"And maybe it can be near ur house!" ISabeau said stunningly excitingly. She was very really excited to think maybe of living very close to the pretty prince of Sagard. But then she had a realisation and her face fell. "But Loki I don't have anything to wear! And I would only embarras you because I cannot dance!" and Loki looked worried and suave for a moment.  
"That is ok!" he said at last because he had had an idea. "I can teach u to dance my charming friend! Princes have to learn how to dance so I am an expert!"  
"Really?" whispered Isabeau trying to be happy that Loki wanted her to go to the ball instead of being happy that she would get to dance with him and spend a lot of time in his arms. And also she wanted to be allowed to see inside his house because she had never been in a castle before because she lived alll alone in the forest with her woodlands friends. "WOuld you do that for me?"  
"Of course I would!" insisted the prince with a big grin on his handsome face. "Because you are so graceful I'm sure that dancing will be no problem for you!" and he hid his worry that she would go to the ball and dance with everyone who wasn't him because he was a prince and she lived in a forest and it could never work out between them even though he really wanted it to.

The night of the ball was really nice and the sky was like a black velvet cloud and the stars were like big diamonds and small diamonds and the rainbow brige glistened impressively in the sky because it was in space. Isabeau was at the castle early because that is what Loki had told her to do because he had a plan that was amazing. She was hiding in the shdows because she wasn't waering fancy clothes or even shoes and she was really scared that some guards might see her and tell her to go away for not being dressed fabulously enough because she wasnt. So she sung a little song under her breathe that was very magical and mysterious and pretty because she didn't even know when Loki was supposed to show up. And then she was worried because maybe he had been caught trying to sneak out? And then she was worried because she was only a peasant who wasn't even pretty and she didn't own a pair of shoes and maybe he had other friends who were pretty and had shoes and had forgotten about her. But she really hoped that be hadn't forgotten her because she wanted to spend the night dancing with him like they'd practiced in the forest together to the birds singing. and then Loki appeared next to her in a magical puff of smoke!  
"Wow!" enthusiastically said Isabeau who was realy impressed. "I didn't know you could do that!"  
"I only learnt it for now" said the Prince mysteriously. "Because it is very hard to do until I discover the driving forse behind my tricksy powers so it makes me very tired."  
"Y you did that for me?" stammered Isabeau blushign really hard in the dark behind her glasses. And Loki said "Yes" and grabbed her hand which made her blush even more. "Isabeu you have to trust me!" he said desperatley. "Othrwise we can't teleport because it is too hard."  
"Oh ok," said Isabeau. "You know I trust u Loki! I trust u more than anyone ever!" and he looked kind of relived and said some magic words and Isabeau held onto his hand really tightly as they disapeared!  
They unteleported inside the castle in a dark corridor which was very shiny because of all the expensive gold. Isabeau could hear a band playing practice music somewhere very far away in the green room and she wondered if they would let her sing with them? But she was only a peasant and she had never been in tha palace before! It was amazing and she hung onto her best friend's arm and said "wow!" a lot.  
"Ok Isabeau we need to find you a dress!" said Loki saigely and he led her down a differnt hallway and into a room filled with clothes! And then he looked around a bit and said "that's funny I thought that she was here?"  
"Who is here?" asked Isabeau really nervously because she thought maybe Loki had a girlfriend that he had never told her about somewhere and she didn't want to know that he had a girl friend because she would feel bad for dancing with him.  
"Her name is Summer she is my brothers girlfriends sister," said Loki looking around. "But maybe she fainted somewhere? Because she does that a lot especially when my bro is around."  
"Oh no!" said Isabeau hart filled to the brimming with compassion for the fainting Summer. "Is she okay?" and Loki said "she never hurts herself faining it just makes her a teensy bit embarrassed sometimes." And then he moved a pile of very pretty fancy dresses and beneath them was a very pretty girl with long blondey browney hair like sunlight. She was wearing formal chainmail and a red dress and she was very impressive.  
"SUMMER!" crid Loki poking her with his foot. "Summer you promised to hlep Isabeau while I preform my princely duties like getting dressed for the ball myself and helping Daddy put on his eye patch!" and Summer woke up talentedly and said "Oh sorry Prince Loki! I wondered what your brother was wearing tonight and then I must have fainted and pulled all these dresses on myself. I am such a silly goose sometimes!" and Isabeau knew not to be jealous because she knew that she and Summer would be the bestest friends ever!  
"Summer," said Loki seriously, "this is my friend who lives in the forest called Isabeau Tomkins. Will u help her find a pretty dress for tonight?"  
"Oh sure!" said Summer taking his hand in her strong hand and pulling herself up. "I am a total ninja at finding clothes for people!" and she looked at Isabeau and said "I think I know exactly what to find for you!"  
"REally?" asked Isy who was really excited all of a sudden because she was allowed to go to a pancy falace ball and dance with fancy people and wear a pretty dress like the dresses around them!  
"Yeah!" said Summer and she said "quick get that dress off so we can find out what size you are!" and Loki looked very embarrassed and bright red and said "well I think you two are going to get along perfectly" and left the two gal pals alone.  
"Wow I have never seen Loki so nervous!" said Summer burying into the shelves and things of clothes. "Tonight must be very important to him for some reason." And she kept looking for clothes while Isabeau thought about what she meant.  
"Does Loki have a girlfriedn?" asked Isabeau finally nervously pretending not to be worried if he did.  
"I don't know" said Summer looking for clothes. "Sometimes he writes lame poetry and sits and looks over the castle walls and sighs a lot so maybe?" Isabeau thought that Summer was great but maybe not very romantic. But it wasnt a good happy thing for her heart to know that Loki went around sighing a lot at love.  
"How about this one" said Summer holding up a stunning raven dress of long silky lace that didnt leave much to imagining.  
"I think it is too tall for me?" said Isbeau looking at it. "And also I like the colour blue because it matches my eyes and blue is a really happy colour!"  
"Oh ok!" said Summer. "Should I look for only blue dresses then? Because we have a lot of blue dresses but we also have a lot of green dresses and green is also a nice colour!"  
"Green is also nice" agreed Isabeau because she lived in a forest and saw a lot of green and also Loki had green eyes and wore a lot of green and she thought that the foreset and Loki were also very nice. "Maybe we shuld look for blue and green dresses then?"  
"Totally!" said Summer and she went behind a rack of clothes to look for dresses that were green or blue that would fit Isabeu. "I don't know why Loki is so pumped for tonight though," se said. "Ususally he just complans about having to dance a lot!"  
"REally?" insisted Isabeau. "I thought Loki liked to dance!" because she thought about all the golden sunny afternoons thay had danced together in the forest to the music of birds and worried that Loki didn't like it at all even though she really had.  
"No because he always says why would he even dance with ladies he does not care about?" said Summer and she found a nice blue dress and threw it to Isabeau over the clothes rack.  
"Oh" said Isabeau. "How about Loki's brother? Does he like to dance?"  
"Oh yeah he does," said Summer. "Or at least I think he does?"  
"Loki talks about his brother a lot" said Isabeau wisely trying on the dress and doing up all the little bottons of shiny pearl behind her back. It fit her really well! But then she went to twirl around and she thought maybe it was a bit too fluffy and lacey for a simple forest girl who lieked to sing. "He says a lot how muscly and handsome Thor is and how they wrestle together and braid each others hair and play vidoe games like brothers." So she took the dress off becaus she didnt want people to think she as getting ideas above her station. "Because THor is so big and buff and handsome and clever! And he has a cool hammer and can summons the lightning with it!" and then she had to go and wake up Summer from her faint.

"Bro I feel totally silly" complaind Loki putting on his princely cloak. "I am dressed so fancily? What if Isabeau thinks I look like a doofus." Because he really didnt want Isabeau to think he was a doofus becaus he totally had a crush on her he just didnt want to admit it.  
"U don't look silly at all!" clamed Thor with a big handsome smile on his muscly face. "You never look silly at all!" and then he hugged Loki but kind of carefuly so he didnt rumfle his clothes. "I am sure Isy will only be super impressed buy your prince clothes!" And then because he was Lokis brother he knew what he was also worring about and said "Loki I am also sure that our kingly god father will be really impressed with Isabeau because you talk so much about her I am sure that she is lovely."  
"Really" said his brother in an asking voice. "Are you sure?"  
"I am totally sure" said Thor and then he started brushing Lokis hair gently because it was a bit scruffy from their intense hugging and also because hair brushing always made the tricksy god feel better about everything. But Loki was still worried and nervous and felt like his stomach was filled with butterflies which it wasnt but it still felt like it even though he was always felt a bit happier when his brother brished his hair.  
"Well I guess we should go down to the DANCE FLOOR!" said Thor with enthusuasm. "Then I can finaly meet this pretty Isabeau you always talk about!" and Loki said "noooo" with a freaked out voice there was only one solution so Thor picked him up in his muscley arms and carried him downstairs because he knew from experience that that is the only thing he can do when Loki freaks out and brushing his hair doesnt hlep.  
"You will be fine little bro!" said Thor putting Loki down on the dance floor where there were lots of pretty lanterns and the band was playing the latest funky Asguard dancing tunes. "I know you are a total master at charming the ladies anyway! Why are u even worried?"  
"But I want Isabeau to like me like I like her like!" said Loki hissily because he didnt want any one else to hear him delcare the intense consuming passion of the fire of his adoration for the lovely forest orphan Isabeau.  
"She totally will bro" said Thor comfortingly and then he went off to drink some fancy mead and eat some roast bore and chesnuts or something. Which didn't make Loki feel much better at all! He went and found a place to sit where he could watch the guitar players in the band and the stairs where he thought Isabeau would appear from. But then the room started filling with more people and although they were very pretty none of them were as pretty as Isabeau! So Loki went and got osme mead and sat in his corner and drank it and brooded about his love.

"I still dont like any of these dresses on you!" said Summer despairingly and she sat with a huff on the floor and her chainmail clinked like a lot of silver bells. "They do not do ur beauty justice!"  
"No I know right?" asked Isabeau and she was begining to worry. "Even the other colours of dresses that arent blue or green arent perfect enough! Maybe I should leave?" Because she thought it might actually be better to not embaras herslef by wearing insignificant clothes that would embarrass Loki.  
"Maybe you can draw something that looks right?" asked Summer with an idea forming.  
"Yeah well I guess I could," said Isabeau and she got out a pencil and some paper and started to draw with summer suggesting things all the time over her shoulder.  
"But I think that would be too many ruffles!" said Isabeau nervously. "I dont want people to think of me as the scarlet forest woman!"  
"No belive me," said Summer wisely. "I am the total most awesome expert on dresses even though I like wearing fighting clothes more and you should do what I say." And Isabeau couldn't argue with such self confidence so she drew what Summer told her to.  
"But Summsy!" she exclaimed when Summer told her to draw on more lace and give it a lower neck line. "Why are we even bothering? There isn't a dress like this anywhere here!"  
"KEEP DRAWING" said Summer mysteriously and then she said "Done!"  
"But I should draw some more!" said Isabeau and Summer said "Dont u dare!" empathatically. And then she said that ISabeau should clour it in.  
"Whyy?" asked Iseabau and then she realised she would not get an answer and said "should I do it in green or blue" instead and Summer said "BOTH!" with decision. Isabeau did it nervously even though now she could hear louder dancy music from downstairs and was worried theyd be late!  
"Summer" she said with worry. "I don't want to be late or I wont be able to dance with Loki!"  
"Now your done!" said Summer and she grabbed the paper and said "Stand back!" in a cool voice. So Isy did but she was fretting.  
And then Summer reacher onto the page and started pulling the dress off! And the dress was real life!  
"What are you doing?!1!" yelled Isabeau with wondery amazement. "That's really cool!"  
"Yeah I know" said Summer modestly. "I have always been able to do this ever since I was a little girl but I can't draw as well as you can so it only works with other people's drawings."  
"Oh okay!" said Isabeau and she threw off her clothes and caught the dress and put it on!  
"But Summsy this is so revealing and tight!" she said as she got help buttoning it up and put on the pretty gloves with the pretty emeralds on them. "And I don't look like I come from a forest at all and I'm not even wearing any maek up yet!" "You are too pretty to need any make up!" said Summer. "The dres is clingin to all the rite places. You're really beautiful and wonderful and you look really nice so we should go to the ball and you can dance with Loki!"  
"But what if he wants to dance with his girl friend instead?" asked Isabeau. "I would be intruding and I don't want to be rude!"  
"No person who wasnt crazy would want to dance with anyone who wasn't you!" exclaimed Summer supportively. And then she threw the door open and said, "TO THE DAAAANCE!"

Loki was feeling really lonely in his corner and he thought he might almost cry a bit because Isabeau wasn't there! Thor was dancing with all the ladies especially with Sif but he looked over every now and then at Loki with a concerned look on his face. And then ISabeau and Summer came down the stairs! Loki almost fell off his seat and then ISabeau stepped into the light and he actually did because she was even more spectualar. She was wearing a long green dress but when she moved it looked blue as well! And it was covered in lace and ruffles and it had a poofy skirt that swirled around when she moved in a really impressive way! And the dress showed off her volumptios and curvy figure and clung to all the rite places and made her look even prettier than she usually did which was actually impossible because she is as pretty already as it is possible to be! And her porcelin skin glistened like snow in the light and her raven hair was beautiful and curly and looked like midnight except prettier! She was really graceful and amazing and talented and she walked like a song about love and prefection. And Loki was suddenly even more nervous than he already was because she was so amazing and he was only a prince! But she was looking around like she was lost and Loki remembered that she was kind of new to being in a palace and seeing lots of people dancing so he climbed up himself to his feet and waledk over to her.  
"Isabeau!" said a voice and she turned around and saw Loki looking even more handsome than ever! She almost thought she would swoon from his attractiveness. And the music stopped for a moment because the band was looking at their beautiful reunion and wishing that they could play music that was equally beautiful but they couldn't because nothing was that beautiful.  
"I was worried that you werent even going to show up!" said Loki in a worried voice and Isabeau was smiling dazzlingly. "Of course I would show up my tricksy prince! I know how much this means to you!"  
"Really?" asked Loki in a kind of shaky voice. "That means a lot to me Isabeau!" And then he saw Thor waving at him from behind a chello and he was like 'what' and then he remembered something that he hd forgotten in the face of Isabeau's amazing winsome splendor.  
"Isabeau!" he said seriously. "Would you like to dance with me?"  
And Isabeau blushed like a fresh pink fruit from an organic garden and said "but I don't want to embarrass you! You are a prince and I am only an orphan who lives in the forest! I can't dance as gloruously as all the pretty ladies here can!"  
"Don't be silly Isy," said Loki affectionaly and her spine went all tingly because he never called her by her short name! "You are the best dancer here and I had actually totally forgotten that there were any other girls here because none of them are as pretty as you."  
"Really" she whispered with a fluttery in her heart. and Loki said "yes" and they went to the dane floor to dance.  
"But I thought u wouldnt want to dance with me because you have a girlfriend!" said Isy quitely as they glid around on the dance floor. and Loki almost fell over and said "what girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend!"  
"REALLY?" asked Isabeau. "But Summer said that you write poetry and sigh a lot and that is what people in love do!"  
"Yes it is" said Loki in an unclarifying voice. And they kept dancing and Isy was still blushing because they were so close together and the band was playing a romantic slow song.  
"I was relly worried u would dance with everyone who wasnt me" said Loki also quietly kind of into her shouler. "Because u are so pretty and talented and the best dancer here."  
"Why would I want to dance with anyone who wasnt you?" asked Isabel and she put her hand on his cheek affectionaly and Loki thought his heart stopped at the intens romance feeling. "I am only here for u Prince Loki!"  
"Well that is good to hear" he joked because he should relly be a comedian thought Isabeau. And then she said "I think this is the most fun I have ever had Lo-Lo!"  
"Why do u call me Lo Lo?" asked th tricksy god in confusun. Because only Thor ever called him LoLo.  
"Becaus I want a cute name to call you by," said Isabeau summarizingly. And then she said "now that the song is almost over I want to go over to the balcony and see if we can see the forest from here!"  
"Ok" said Loki and they held hands going over to the balcony and there were lot of lanterns giving a very loving atmospheer.  
"See over there is the forest!" said Loki pointing at the trees far away but not that far away.  
"Wow!" said Isabeau and she stood very close to him with her arms around him because it was kind of cold outside but that wasnt her only reason. And then she looked at Loki and he looked at her and they gazed into each others eyes which were filled with brimming unexpresed emotion and beauty.  
"Where did u find your dress?" asked Loki looking at it because it was amazing and also it was an excuse to look at Isabeu. "It is the prettiest dress I have ever seen! but maybe that is just because you are wearing it?"  
"Summer and I made it" said Isabeau blushing a lot "because the other dresses were not made for someone of my volumptios dimensions and some were too slutty and som were too long and I wanted to look the best so I didnt humiliate u with my rural dressing."  
"I am really impressed!" said Loki and Isabau shivered a bit so he wrapped them both in his princey green cloak and they enjoyed being close toegher.

Isy was cleaning her little cottage in the forest the next morning when it was very sunny and pretty outside maybe because Thor was in a good mood? She put lots of flowers in a vase and swept the floor and put fresh straw in the nests for all her woodland animal friends and sung a really happy song that was more happir than all of her other songs put together because of how fantastic the ball had been. She was wearing her cleaning the hourse dress which was a lot shorter than the dresses she usually wore and fishnets and she was wearing a little lacy apron as well because she didnt like getting dirt on herself because she was so pretty. But then as she was thinking maybe she should make a cake for Loki's family to say thankyou for such a wonderful night Loki teleported himself rihgt into her amrs!  
"LOKI!" she yelled delighted suprised. "What r u doing here?"  
"Isabeau Isabeau Isabeau!" he said really excited. "Guess what!" and she thought he looked really attractive when he was so excited and he was smiling really enormously and his green eyes were sparkly with michevis joy.  
"What?" asked Isabeau and he picekd her up and span her around because he is really strong because he is a god. "I discovered the sauce of my tricksy powers!" he said gleeful.  
"So now u can teleprot withot getting all tired?" asked Isy with happy laughter. "That is indeed super news! What is the source of ur tricksy powers then!?"  
"Its a secret" said Loki looking at her smugly.  
"Aw pleeaaaase?" asked Isabeau stunningly and she battered her eyelashes. "I thoght that we never kept secrets from each other becase of our close relationship!"  
"Well that is true" said Loki with an impy smile. "Ok then..., the secret source of my tricky powers is... LOVE!"  
"What?" said Isabeau with delight on her face. "Really? Then u can be really strong cant u because of all the love in Asgard!"  
"Well actually it is a bit more than Love," the tricksy god confided handsomely.  
"Really? asked Isaebe. "What else?" and Loki took a deeeep breath and grabbed both sides of her face and said, "it is my love for you, Isabeau!" and kissed her shapely ruby vermillion lips with his lovely cerise lips and it was teh bestest kiss ever in all of Asguard.

THE END!


End file.
